XerradesAnteriors
5 novembre 2013 *'Títol:' ansible *'Nom:' Javier Arturo Rodríguez *'Descripció:' Ansible es considera a sí mateix com un Orchestration engine, que proveeix un marc per a automatització de sistemes, amb requisits mínims i un format d'especificació - playbooks - compacte però expressiu. *'Durada:' 40 minuts, 20 mins de discussió i deadmatch contra chef i puppet. *'Presentació: '''http://www.scribd.com/doc/181900619/ansible 1 octubre 2013 *'Títol:' DRBD *'Nom:' Alba Ferrer *'Descripció:' Introducció a DRBD com a solució per a alta disponibilitat. *'Durada:' 45 minuts *'Presentació: http://www.slideshare.net/dawnlua/drbd-aferrersudoers *'''Títol: nginx + uwsgi emperor + bottle *'Nom:' Jordi Soucheiron *'Descripció:' Com montar un deployment de nginx amb uwsgi i bottle per a fer petites webapps *'Durada:' 10 minuts *'Presentació: '''http://www.slideshare.net/jordixou/nginx-uwsgi-emperor-bottle 7 maig 2013 *'Títol:' Keepalived. *'Nom:' Roger Torrentsgenerós *'Descripció:' Introducció a Keepalived i a com proporcionar alta disponibilitat i/o load balancing a un o varis serveis. *'Durada:' 1 hora *'Presentació: https://www.dropbox.com/s/f21q3gkl5a99vmn/keepalived.pdf *'''Títol: Cassandra per sysadmins. *'Nom:' Tomàs Núñez *'Descripció:' Què és Cassandra, com funciona, com escriu les dades a disc, com les llegeix, com funciona en cluster... tot de detalls interessants pels sysadmins sense mirar gaire el model de dades. *'Durada:' 1 hora *'Presentació: ' http://www.tomas.cat/blog/ca/presentaci%C3%B3-de-cassandra-al-sudoersbcn-diapositives 5 març 2013 *'Títol:' Supervisors. *'Nom:' alba ferrer. *'Descripció:' Petita introducció a sistemes de supervisió: daemontools, supervisord, upstart. *'Durada:' 20 minuts *'Presentació:' http://www.slideshare.net/dawnlua/supervisors-26588229 8 gener 2013 * 11 tools for your devops stack (Àlex) * Eines per mesura de velocitat de càrrega de pàgines (Tomàs). modpagespeed, cloudflare.com, webpagetest.org. * Rapsberry Pi + owncloud (Jordi Varela) * Mongodb (Jordi Varela) 4 desembre 2012 *'Títol:' Shorewall. *'Nom:' alba ferrer. *'Descripció:' Petita introducció al software de gestió de firewalls Shorewall. *'Durada:' 20 minuts *'Presentació: '''http://www.slideshare.net/dawnlua/introducci-a-shorewall *'Títol:' PHP-FPM. *'Nom:' Jordi Miguel. *'Descripció:' Servint aplicacions PHP amb PHP-FPM. *'Durada:' 1h 6 novembre 2012 *'Títol:' VPN corporativa amb OpenVPN. *'Nom:' David Acacio. *'Descripció:' Creació i administració d'una petita VPN corporativa amb OpenVPN. *'Durada:' 45 minuts. *'Títol:' Quick and clean multiple Tomcat deployment. *'Nom:' Edu Bellido. *'Descripció:' Procediments de deployment de diverses instàncies de Tomcat en un mateix servidor. *'Durada:' 45 minuts. 2 octubre 2012 *'Títol:' Entorns de test amb Vagant i Chef. *'Nom:' Ignasi Fosch. *'Descripció:' Un breu, petit i gens documentat exemple d'un entorn de test per al desenvolupament d'un site, utilitzant vagrant i chef. *'Durada:' 30 minuts *'Títol:' Vim per sysadmins. *'Nom:' Jordi Funollet Pujol. *'Descripció:' Una revisió ràpida d'alguns plugins i algunes característiques de 'Vim' que s'ajusten especialment bé al flux de treball dels sysadmins. *'Durada:' 30 minuts 4 setembre 2012 *'Títol:' Presentació de Guifi.net *'Nom:' José Legido *'Descripció:' Explicació de Guifi.net, com funciona, tecnologia utilitzada, serveis que ofereix i com fer projectes. *'Durada:' 60 minuts de presentació, 30 minuts de taula rodona. 3 juliol 2012 * '''Títol:' Monitorització "end to end" * Nom: Jordi Molina * Descripció: Breu presentació per introduir els conceptes de monitorització d'extrem a extrem i l'anàlisi de causa arrel. * Durada: entre 15 i 20 minuts 5 juny 2012 * Títol: Rundeck: Execució remota / Tasques programades / cron centralitzat / etc * Nom: Tomàs * Descripció: Breu introducció a Rundeck. Quines utilitats se li poden donar, com es fa servir, quina pinta té, etc. * Durada: 30 minuts * Presentacio: http://www.tomas.cat/blog/ca/sudoers-barcelona-presentacio-de-rundeck-del-372012 8 maig 2012 * Títol: Graficat amb PNP. Monitorització amb PRTG * Nom: Albert Sensada * Descripció: mostrar breument el sistema de graficat PNP i fer una presentació de PRTG. Si hi ha interés podem allargar l'estona d'exploració en un entorn real el temps que considereu. * Durada: 30 min 3 abril 2012 * Títol: Pandora + Graylog2 * Nom: Fernando Galindo / Gabriel Verdejo (RDlab) * Títol: ZenOSS * Nom: Ignasi Fosch 6 març 2012 * Títol: El que Nagios fa malament * Descripció: El títol no pot ser tot el que Nagios fa malament, perque la xerrada duraría moltes hores. Però fem una revisió de coses en les que Nagios falla flagrantment abans de començar a veure alternatives. * Nom: Jordi Funollet Pujol * Títol: Opsview * Nom: Alba Ferrer * Títol: Zabbix * Nom: Tomàs Nuñez 7 febrer 2012 * Títol: RackTables: Datacenter Asset Management System * Nom: Humbert Simon * Descripció: Encara fas servir l'Excel per gestionar les màquines que administres? RackTables és una aplicació web en PHP amb un backend MySql que et pot ajudar a tenir totes les màquines i xarxes que administres ben controlades i amb tota la informació necessaria fent un parell de clics. * Durada: 30 minuts 3 gener 2012 * Títol: Fent màgia amb WebDAV i SVN * Nom: Javier Arturo Rodríguez * Descripció: Sí que existeixen Els Reis: Com utilitzar Apache per implementar un sistema d'arxius remot, accessible per Web, transparent a tallafocs, amb xifrat, autenticació i control automàtic de versions. * Durada: 30 minuts * Títol: FAI: "Plan your installation, and FAI installs your plan." * Nom: Jordi Funollet Pujol * Descripció: L'automatització comença quan acabem d'enrackar la màquina. FAI automatitza totalment la instal·lació del sistema operatiu en nou hardware o a una nova màquina virtual. Fent servir eines que són vells coneguts de tots els sysadmins, FAI genera instal·lacions diferents en funció dels nostres criteris. L'esquema de la conferència pot descarregar-se aquí (format: Freemind). Un exemple de configuració per fer el bootstrap de containers LXE està disponible a Github. * Durada: 30 minuts * Presentació: fai-sudoers-20120103.mm 13 desembre 2011 * Títol: Mètodes per auditar l'activitat dels usuaris * Nom: David Acacio * Descripció: Tens multitud d'usuaris amb privilegis per poder realitzar algunes tasques administrativesi misteriosament desapareixen fitxers, es modifiquen configuracions i la culpa sempre es dels Sysadmins? Presentarem una serie de "Tips&Tricks" i solucions per poder auditar l'activitat dels usuaris. * Durada: 30 minuts * Títol: recuperar un sistema després de mv /lib64 * Nom: Daniel Solsona * Descripció: Com aprofitar els falsos dispositius del bash (e.g. /dev/tcp/1.2.3.4/5678) per descarregar fitxers. * Durada: 5 minuts * Títol: Introducció ràpida a etckeeper * Nom: Alex Muntada * Descripció: Xerrada llampec d'introducció a etckeeper per a guardar els canvis del /etc. * Durada: 5 minuts 8 novembre 2011 * Títol: Spotify: Escalant per milions * Nom: David Poblador * Descripció: Xerrada molt breu sobre l'arquitectura d'Spotify. * Durada: 20 minuts * Títol: Replicació MySQL: Mites, llegendes i realitats * Nom: Ignasi Fosch * Descripció: La replicació de MySQL ha estat, i encara serà, motiu de més d'una discussió. Què es pot fer? Què val més no esperar? Què cal tèmer?. La proposta inclou, si es pot estirar una mica el temps, preparar o bé una demo, o bé un petit "taller" * Durada: 30 minuts * Títol: Book Review: Time Management for System Administrators by Thomas A. Limoncelli * Nom: Alba Ferrer * Descripció: "Time is a precious commodity, especially if you're a system administrator. No other job pulls people in so many directions at once. Users interrupt you constantly with requests, preventing you from getting anything done. Your managers want you to get long-term projects done but flood you with requests for quick-fixes that prevent you from ever getting to those long-term projects. But the pressure is on you to produce and it only increases with time. What do you do? The answer is time management. And not just any time management theory--you want Time Management for System Administrators, to be exact." * Durada: 30 minuts * Presentació: http://www.slideshare.net/dawnlua/book-review-time-management-for-system-administrators 4 octubre 2011 * Títol: mod_auth_pubtkt: a pragmatic Web Single Sign-On (SSO) solution * Nom: Alex Muntada * Descripció: Mòdul d'autenticació per Apache que permet fer login 1 sol cop per tot un domini mitjançant una cookie signada digitalment. * Durada: 30 minuts * Títol: Notificacions en temps real amb Google Talk * Nom: Javier Arturo Rodríguez * Descripció: Desde la monitorización de hardware hasta el seguimiento de procesos asíncronos, Google Talk es un mecanismo ideal para recibir notificaciones. * Durada: Llampec, 3 minuts * Títol: GTD , Getting Things Done (Lite) * Nom: Javier Arellano * Descripció: Petit tast del funcionament de GTD, que és un mètode de gestió de tasques, aplicable tant a projectes informàtics com a la vida real. * Durada: 30 minuts 6 setembre 2011 * Presentació dels sudoers de Barcelona (Jordi i Alex) * Las nubes pueden traer lluvia. Problemas no documentados con ELB. (Ignasi) * NMON: L'eina desconeguda d'anàlisi de rendiment. (D. Acacio) * Graphite: Sistema de graficació en temps real altament escalable. (D. Solsona) * RDlab: Laboratori de Recerca i desenvolupament de LSI (Gabriel Verdejo / Ivan Couto) * Comprovar certificats amb Nagios (Alex) * Demostració d'opsview (Alba) * Demostració de zenoss (Ignasi) * Demostració de dstat (Jordi)